1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothes dryers and more particularly pertains to a new clothes dryer for using a vacuum to dry clothes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of clothes dryers is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that detects a moisture level in the air being vacuumed from the device to turn off the device when the moisture level is below a predetermined level. Additionally, the device should include a heating element to maintain a minimal operating temperature in the device.